


Who said shopping was easy?

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Black Friday, Explicit Language, Family, M/M, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Hajime, Nagito and the triplets are shopping for black friday and being the good dad Hajime wants to be, he wants to spoils his kids(Komaeda isnt too kin on him spoiling them) he grab the toys his kids but oh boy a fight for a doll his daughter is coming.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 11





	Who said shopping was easy?

**Author's Note:**

> it was gonna be a joke to make fun of black friday but it change to something else.

Ah yes Black friday, grabbing the good deals on items and probably spoil the kids on toys, Hajime push the basket to the toys area, the triplet are excitied about this; Nagito is just following behind.  
Hajime park the basket to the side "Alright what toy you want"   
Hanako wants a new skateboard, Cloe wants a new OMG doll and Nate wants a new spiderman toys, Nagito will stand by the basket and watch the kids   
welp Wish Hajime luck!

Hajime head over to the skateboard area, he sees one Hanako may like and thank god no one was there, ready snatch that of his hand, okay now.....Oh boy....Dolls   
Hajime see many people so he just squeeze himself throught and grab the last doll, he got it but uh oh someone else wants it "Uh can you let go" he say very nicely but the person pull the doll, Hajime pull on the box "Can you fucking let go?"   
"No my daughter want this doll" the person say, Hajime told this person the same reason....Great this is gonna be bad. 

Nagito is just waiting for Hajime, Nate hop out of the basket so did Hanako and Cloe, they follow behind him; Nagito finally noticed "Hey hey you three no!"   
They let out a giggle and find their daddy Hajime in the this coward of people, Nagito follow behind; The triplets found Hajime Hanako run up and take the skateboard of his hand "Daddy got me a skate board!" he say, Nagito finally catch up to them and see.....This, he got in between them "Hey hey whats going on"   
"This ass hole wont let go of this doll" Hajime told him, with Komaeda's luck this will be easy!   
Cloe grab the new spiderman toy "Litte brother here" she gives it to him, Her brother yay's and hug it until a little boy whine about it because it was he's; Cloe told him "that didnt belong to you"   
"Its mine, its got my name on it"   
She looks at him........turning around to her brother to her "I didnt see your name on it" she say, the boy cried; the little boy mom is coming so the kid whine to his mom about the new spiderman toy and told that Cloe stole it now the mom wants her to give it back; Cloe thinks.......She covers her face....Oh no she is about to do....She does Nagito's insane look scaring the mom and boy away, her and Nate laugh because how is that even scary?  
"I guess im just like Papa" she say, the two kids are happy and head back to the cart, Nate climb in the cart, Cloe stand to the side of the basket, Nagito came back with Hanako and Hajime, she is excited about her doll that Hjime fight for! now the triplets are happy again!   
Now lets check out and head home.

Home

The triplets are playing with their toys, Hanako skating in the hallways, Hajime is letting him do what he wants, Cloe dressing up her dolls and Nate playing with his new spiderman toy, Hajime is getting a massgae from Nagito which it feels like heaven "You did a good job getting that doll for her"   
"Yeah i did" he leans his head back.  
Cloe walks up to them and thanks her daddy for getting her doll, the boys thanks him and tell he is the best dad in the world.

These babies are so sweet! 

Bedtime

The kids awww'd because they want to stay up and play with new toys, Nagito told them they got a big day ahead of them, taking them to their own rooms, giving them a kiss on the forehead "Good night and stay off your tablet" he say, heading downstairs to the bedroom him and Hajime sleeps in, hops into bed wrapping his arm Hajime's neck and give him a kiss goodnight and that kiss turn into something more.

Next time, order items early online Hajime.


End file.
